


[Pulp - Mile End]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Season/Series 04, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Peter has known about freedom for a long time now. Mostly because it was all he had.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Pulp - Mile End]

It's always been theoretical, and besides, Peter has known about freedom for a long time now. Mostly because it was all he had.

But being like this, lost in time and space and a few dimensions to boot? He's never felt like this, as if his heart would burst in his chest with hope and joy and grief one second, only to stop altogether in the next.

This world is without limit, so he's floating; that's, he thinks, why he holds on so tight to Lincoln, of all people. Nothing is of consequence, except when he makes it so.

  



End file.
